Sapphire Angel
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Reposted! Arnold and company are invited to A Christmas Party in the mountains. Helga sees this as the perfect opportunity to spend time with her beloved. Will she finally tell him? It's hard to tell some one you love them when U R being blackmailed. Rr
1. high school

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters of Hey Arnold. The plot however is mine.  
  
**Summary:** Arnold and company are invited to A Christmas Party in the mountains. Helga sees this as the perfect opportunity to spend time with her beloved. Will she finally tell him? It's hard to tell some one you love them, and being blackmailed by a stranger doesn't help. What will happen to them? Read and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

_"Hello," said a small voice.  
  
Who was she? He thought. She had long golden blond hair that flowed down to her waist. She wore a big pink bow, and she had brilliant blue eyes. She was wearing a long lacy, blue tinted nightgown, it was almost transparent and it glossed over her perfect form. The woman stood on a huge balcony, and a glowing full moon looming behind her. She looked at him with sad eyes. Why?  
  
"Hello." he breathed for she was breathtakingly beautiful.  
  
"I'm sorry." And tears began to flow down her perfect face. He took one step closer and her hands went up, cautioning him to stop. "Don't!" she exclaimed. Then she stepped up to the edge of the balcony and looked down, ten stories up. What was she thinking?? The wind was blowing through her hair and gown. She smiled sadly at him and blew him a small kiss, turned, and.  
  
_ He woke with a start, he wore a sheen of sweat. It was only a dream. The girl, she looked so familiar. She needed his help. but he just could not move. before he could finish him thought he was interrupted.  
  
"Short man, you're going to be late for school."  
  
"Sorry grandpa." Arnold said. He was now a sophomore in high school, Mojave high. all the people he had grown up with were there with him, and oddly enough they were all in the first five classes together, their sixth class was a elective. Arnold was taking a computer coarse, Gerald was in the quire, Phoebe was taking trigonometry, Helga was in a creative writing class, and Ronda was in a cosmetology class.  
  
Arnold ran down the stairs and rushed to eat his breakfast, ran back to his room to get dressed. He wore his usual red plaid shirt and over it a blue sweater, then he picked up his books and went for the front door. He reached for the handle and pulled the door open, a gush of wind flew in, it was cold and felt as if ten thousand needles had just struck him. He reached for a coat from the coat rack and made his way to the bus stop.  
  
Arnold entered to bus the same as always, waiting to find a seat, he saw Gerald wave his arms. "Hey man, you almost missed the bus." Arnold went to sit next to his friend. "Look," Gerald pointed to a girl with two long pigtails and a bow , was entering the bus. "Look who's decided to ride the bus with us today."  
  
"Helga.' He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Although she was beautiful on the outside she had a ugly attitude, she had it since the day Arnold had met her. "What happened? I thought your parents were driving you to school?" Gerald asked  
  
"What's it to you? I just told them that I did not want a ride, I promised Pheobs that I would ride the bus with her." Helga looked at Arnold and was about to say something mean to him, when Lila, who had grown more beautiful and popular.  
  
"Oh Helga, it's ever so pleasant that you could join us today." She smiled  
  
"Yeah," she said with disgust in the voice and sat down in the sat if front of Arnold's, next to phoebe.  
  
Lila had unintentionally smashed Arnold's heart into tiny pieces, and yet Arnold worshiped the ground she walked on. Helga wished that he would give up on that snotty little brat. If he wasn't so blind, he could see that Helga was the one he needed, she loved him since the first day of preschool when he held an umbrella over her head and complimented her in her pink bow, and shared his crackers with her. He was the only person, other than Phoebe, to show her any real kindness. Helga had never shown him any, and she hated herself for it. All she ever wanted to say was that she loved him with every ounce of her being. _'Oh my love, one day I shall reveal my feelings to you.' _she thought.  
  
The bus stopped and let the students of Mojave off. As Arnold stepped off Helga pushed past him, "Move it, Football head!" she yelled and headed for her first Period class. History with Mr. Johnson, he was a very hard working teacher who wanted his students to give it their all. Arnold sat in the front next to Gerald and Phoebe and Helga sat directly behind them.  
  
"Did you see Lila?" Arnold asked Gerald  
  
"Man, you need to get over her."  
  
"I know but." He stopped when Helga kicked his chair. "Hey!" he exclaimed  
  
"Hey is for horses, Arnoldo." She said stretching out the o sound at the end.  
  
"Okay, class take out your notes and get started." Mr. Johnson said.  
  
After History was math, English, lunch, Biology, guidance, and the electives. The day seemed to last for an eternity, because of the winter break that followed it. After the longest day of school Ronda called out, "Everyone, gather round. I have a very important announcement to make." Her class mates gathered all around a wooden table. 

"My family has a hotel up in the mountains and I want to invite the following people to my Christmas party, it's for the whole break, anyway." Ronda pulled out a list. "Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Herald, Eugene, Helga, Lila, Phoebe, and Nadine. I want all of you to get ready and tomorrow at ten I will send a bus to Gerald field to pick you up."

"Oh, And we will be downing a secret Santa." She then made them write their names on strips of paper and put it into a hat. One by one they drew names, put the names in their pockets and walked off.  
  
Arnold and Gerald were walking toward the boarding house, "Hey, Arnold, who did you draw?"  
  
"Phoebe." He said and looked at Gerald's face, "Do you want to trade?"  
  
"Don't you want to know who I got?"  
  
"No, I know how you feel about Phoebe, talk it." He held out the strip of paper that had her name written on it.  
  
"Thanks, Arnold."  
  
"No Problem, see you tomorrow." He said as he entered the boarding house.  
  
"Phoebe, I drew Arnold's name." She said in a girly tone, "what should I get him?"  
  
" I don't Know, perhaps you could express your feelings for him." She suggested.  
  
Helga said thanks and hung up the phone. She rushed to her room, past her sister and family, to pack, never bothering to ask them, they would not care anyway.  
  
Helga grabbed up her locket with an updated picture of her beloved Arnold. Helga grinned at the thought of spending time with him at Christmas, after all that's what Christmas was all about, being with the people you love.


	2. bus ride

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

The next day was colder than the last as the signs of winter were appearing. The trees, which had been stripped of their leaves, were rattling in the wind. The birds were flying south to keep warm and show began to dance lightly to the ground.  
  
The group of ten kids waited at the Gerald field street corner for a bus that was promised to them, by Ronda, to show up. Ten-o-clock on the dot, the bus pulled up. They sat two to a seat. Arnold and Gerald and behind hem was Helga and Phoebe. The others took their seats as well "Hey, Football head! Who did you draw?" Helga asked in her usual tone.  
  
"I can't say." He said Helga turned to question Phoebe, "How long will this trip take?"  
  
"Approximately five hours and thirty minutes," Phoebe answered, "Plenty of time for you to write something for a curtain someone." She said,  
  
"Write?" Phoebe made a head motion toward Arnold.  
  
Helga nodded and pulled out her purple pen and pink book and moment the tip of the pen touched the paper words began to flow from it. Helga wrote for about ten minutes before she put the book down. She had written a poem that expressed her feelings towards him.  
  
Later when most of her friends were asleep Helga looked around to see if anyone was watching her. She had gotten him a golden key that was about the size of a penny, and it hung from a gold chain. Helga had the other part of it, a heart with a keyhole in it.  
  
She looked around once more and pulled out a silver card and a gold pen, she began to copy the poem onto the card. After that was done she put the chain and the card into a small box and topped it off with a pink Christmas bow, happy that she was going to finally tell Arnold that she loved him, Helga put the gift into her bag and peered out the window at the long winding countryside.  
  
As the trip dragged on the sky began to darken. The bus stopped of at a restaurant/ gas station for a break and a check up. The group exited the bus and headed into the restaurant to eat. Not feeling very hungry, Helga walked into the lounge to wait. "Helga?" She knew that voice  
  
"Arn-." She started then corrected herself,  
  
"Football head? What do you want?" Ignoring her usual attitude he sat next to her on a couch,  
  
"Don't you want to eat anything? We still have two hours left."  
  
"Why do you care so much?" Helga asked  
  
"You are my friend, I'm just worried. And besides, you have not been eating at school. What's going on with you?"  
  
"You don't have to concern yourself with my affairs, Arnold." She said Sadly, got up and walked away.  
  
"Helga." He said and followed slowly after her, she entered the bus and sat in her window seat. Arnold sat down next to her, not allowing her to escape. "You're trapped." He said jokingly.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Go away!" she yelled, oh how she hated to yell at him when he was trying to help her.  
  
"No!" Helga had never seen him get angry, she was a little frightened. "If you think I'm going to sit here and listen to your crap, "Oh, it's nothing" "he said in a girly voice, "Then you're wrong! I want you to tell me what is wrong, even if it could make you hate me even more, I want to help you!" he took a deep breath and his temper went down.  
  
"Arnold, I-I don't hate you." she looked down at her trembling hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked once more. "My, family is- is." she started as she tried to fight back her tears. " Is kicking me out, and moving to Mexico." she let the silent tears slide down her face, "Oh, Arnold. I'm only fifteen. What will I do?" she asked.  
  
"Helga." for the first time Arnold was at a loss for words and out of his usual advice. Then it came to him, "you can stay with me." he blushed and cleared his throat," I mean at the boarding house." Arnold wasn't expecting her to say yes, although he was hopping she would, and she did hate him, despite what she said earlier, but she smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" she asked.  
  
"You know I do." He said," So now will you come inside with me and eat?"  
  
"Yes," she said, "oh and Football head if you tell anyone that I was crying you'll have to answer to old Betsy." Arnold laughed and said,  
  
"'Okay, Helga." After a big dinner and two desserts, Helga joined the others and headed back to the bus for the two remaining hours of the trip. At about ten-o-clock pm the bus was filled with sleeping teens, well all but Helga who was leaning against the window, watching the world go by. She started to cry softly, so as to not wake anyone, but Arnold could here her, apparently he was awake too. He put the bookmark back in his Harry Potter book and put it away. Through the seats Helga saw a folded piece of paper. She took it, unfolded it and read:  
  
_: Hey, Helga. I like your bow:_ Helga smiled and wrote back. This was the first thing he had ever said to her when she met him in preschool.  
  
_It's pink. Like my pants:_ She heard him let out a small laugh. She loved it when he was happy. She loved the way he made her feel. She loved him. He wrote back once more.  
  
_: Goodnight, my Juliet:_  
  
Helga felt her heart melt, what was he trying to say? "Good-night, Romeo." She said softly, but he was asleep.

* * *

That was chapter 2, I hope you like this. I have sharing issues when it comes to my writing. Be nice 


	3. Winter nights

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Wake up!" Helga jumped up,  
  
"What the hell?" Helga looked up, "It's still dark. What could you possibly want?" She said, annoyed.  
  
"We're here." Answered Rhonda, she was dressed tightly in winter cloths. Helga groaned and slowly peered out of the bus window.  
  
The ground was covered with white fluff, and the evergreens were dressed in red, green, and white lights, and were topped with a red bow. The hotel was ten-stories high, and it too was decorated. "Wow! I guess 'Ms. Priss' came through for us, this wont be half bad."  
  
"Helga? Are you just going to stare at it or are you going to get off the bus?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure phoebes." Helga grabbed her bag and exited the bus with the others. The group of teens walked into the hotel, and to the lobby, while brushing the snow from their clothes Helga was taking in the beauty of the outside world.  
  
The sky was covered with layers of stars and one big crescent moon, and with the added affect of the trees, it was a heavenly sight. Helga, only having a thin jacket, shivered when a gust of wind stung her. The cold did not bother her though, she was used to it.  
  
She sighed and looked up at the endless sky, when she felt a pair of warm hands on her shoulder, "you should not be out here, without a coat, you'll catch cold."  
  
"Don't touch me, Football head!" oh, why was she so mean to him when he was so considerate. For a moment Helga though he would go into the hotel and leave her, but he didn't. He only let out a small laugh, "Come inside, we are having hot cocoa and smores." Helga turned to face him, and nodded.  
  
He took her by her wrist and led her to the lobby, where a fire was blazing and Rhonda was passing out marshmallows. "Hey Helga, where were you?" Asked Phoebe.  
  
"Just outside." She answered, "Say, do you guys mind if I skip this and go to my room?"  
  
"No" they all said, but Arnold, who was slightly disappointed. He had no clue why. Was he developing feelings for her? No, she was just a friend, and all he wanted to do was protect her.  
  
Helga walked to the elevator and entered, she pressed the tenth button and waited for her stop. "My dearest Arnold. Why is it that I must treat you like dirt? When all I want to do is..." the elevator stopped and Helga want to her room. She reached her door, room 10 B. she fumbled with the keycard and over heard a strange conversation.  
  
"She's got to be here. The king said she would be." Said a small voice.  
  
"I have yet to see her, I'm beginning to doubt your ability to handle it. Lady Sapphire must be here, and we will not give up the search." Ordered a harsh voice  
  
Helga shook it off and walked into her room, gasped and dropped her things on the ground. Her room was beautiful, dressed in pink ribbons, a king-sized bed was off to the right of the room, and to the left were double doors that led to the outside. Helga blinked and picked up her stuff and put it away. And headed for a warm shower.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"What is wrong with Helga?" Gerald asked Arnold.  
  
"I don't know," he lied, "What makes you think, there's something wrong?"  
  
"She just seems different, like nice."  
  
"I haven't noticed." Arnold, though, had noticed and was wondering the same thing. He did know the reason for her depressed state, but why was she being so nice? And why had she gone to her room? Arnold had so many questions, and few answers. He was tempted to go to her room and pry, but he thought against it. "Well, Gerald, I'll see you tomorrow." Arnold left to go to his room, he looked at his card and it read, room 10 A, (the room across from Helga's. oooo).  
  
Later that night Helga was sound asleep, with visions of Arnold, floating around in her head. The moonlight danced on her pale skin. Helga felt a hand come up and cover her mouth, her eyes shot open.  
  
"Shh," said a harsh voice, the same voice from before, "I wont hurt you." 


	4. Who you really are

**Chapter 4**

* * *

His hand slipped away, "I wish to speak to you."  
  
"Who are you?" Helga breathed,  
  
"Jake, do you not remember me." He said as another guy turned on a light. "And that's Tim."  
  
"I don't remember you. What do you want?" Helga looked out the balcony window, "And what time is it?"  
  
"M' lady, we haven't got much time to get you home." Said Tim  
  
"What he means Lady Sapphire, is that your people are in dire need of your guidance. You must return with us."  
  
"What are you saying? Who is lady Sapphire? What the hell do you want, for the last time?" Helga was growing impatient.  
  
"You mean you don't remember who you are? Where you've come from?" Jake asked  
  
"No." Helga said.  
  
"It happened so long ago, I don't suppose you would remember." Jake said. "Lady Sapphire, you are the."  
  
"Wait, I am not lady Sapphire, I am Helga."  
  
"No, you are the princess, I raised you, I should know." Jake pleaded, "If you would let me tell you the story of how you came to be."  
  
**Flashback.  
**  
_ "You must do it!" Jake exclaimed, he was covered in blood, "Use what I Have taught you."  
  
"Jake, I don't know if I can." Said a girl, with long blond hair, that was tied up in one ponytail, and deep blue eyes."  
  
"You must lock him away. I cannot hold the demons off for much longer." Jake was exhausted and looked as if he would die. Lady Sapphire did not want her only true friend to die. Sapphire painfully got up from the floor. She too was covered in blood. She held up her scepter and chanted magical words. Then before her stood a dark shadow, it threatened to swallow her up.  
  
"No!" Sapphire, yelled at the shadow, "by the powers of light you shall be lock away, sealed within you own darkness." She pointed her scepter at him, a rainbow of light shot through the shadow, and for on millisecond, the room went, white and quiet. When the light faded, now all that lie before her was a black stone, about the size of a grown man's fist.  
  
"I did it." Sapphire panted and sank to one knee. What happened after that was a blur.  
  
"M' lady," a handsome half elf, with dark brown hair, and eyes with every color of the rainbow in them, said, "Please wake up."  
  
"Jeffery? Is that you, my love?" Sapphire said,  
  
"Yes, I have unfortunate tidings to bring," tears formed in his eyes. "For your safety, you must be sent away to another dimension.  
  
"No."_  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"So is that why I am here and not where I belong. So I have a real home," Helga gazed out at the stars. Arnold.  
  
"You must come with us." Tim interrupted, "You have two days to say your good-byes." And both men left the room, leaving Helga with millions of questions and so few answers. As she turned to get some sleep, she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Helga?" it was Phoebe's voice.  
  
"Come it, Phoebs." 


	5. Leave

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Helga?" Arnolds stepped deeper into Helga's room  
  
"Hello," said a small voice. Helga let her long golden blond hair that flow down to her waist. She wore a big pink bow, and she had brilliant blue eyes. She was wearing a long lacy, blue tinted nightgown, it was almost transparent and it glossed over her perfect form. She stood on a huge balcony, and a glowing full moon looming behind her. She looked at him with sad eyes. Why?  
  
"Hello." he breathed for she was breathtakingly beautiful. "Helga. I want to say." before he could say it, she did.  
  
"I'm sorry." And tears began to flow down her perfect face. He took one step closer and her hands went up, cautioning him to stop. "Don't!" she exclaimed. Then she stepped up to the edge of the balcony and looked down, ten stories up. What was she thinking?? The wind was blowing through her hair and gown. She smiled sadly at him and blew him a small kiss, turned, and jumped off.  
  
"Nooo!" and with one huge leap Arnold, grabbed Helga's wrist.  
  
"Just let me go! Stop!" Helga screamed.  
  
"No! I will not let you die this way. or anyway. You stupid girl!" he yelled and pulled her up. He lifted her up onto he feet. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"Arnold. I need to escape! Why did you stop me? I hate you." she lowered her head, she realized that she had meant what she had said, she did hate him at that moment.  
  
"That may be so, but I will not let you kill yourself." Arnold looked her up and down. He blushed ferociously. "And you'll catch cold if you leave the windows open." Arnold shut then. "Now what is wrong with you? I wont let you go unless you tell me." He sat on Helga's bed and wait for her to tell the story.  
  
Helga told him everything, "Apparently I am the lost princess, and my real name is Sapphire. I am from another dimension, and these two guys, Jake and Tim, have come to get me and take me back.so that I could seal up the dark powers as I did long ago, two hundred years ago."  
  
"Two hundred? How? Are you?.." Helga nodded  
  
"Well, I don't know the details and I don't remember any of it? But I have to leave, in order to save them and I might find a place where I belong." Arnold's face dropped.  
  
"You have to leave then. But you know, you do belong here. I mean.I" Arnold stuttered and turned away.  
  
"Arnold. Don't get me wrong. I like yo. it here, with my friends. But you understand, don't you?" Helga ducked under his face so she could see him.  
  
"Yes, if I have an opportunity to find my parents, I would go." He smiled, "I just wouldn't want to be alone."  
  
"Arnold?" he stopped her with a finger to her lips.  
  
"Let me say this." he started, "if by some chance you come back, I want you to know that you can stay at the boarding house. And one more thing. I'm going with you."  
  
"Arnold. why?"  
  
"Because, I don't want anything to happen to you," he said as he grabbed her shoulders. He was coming closer to her he was so close to her only millimeters apart, he wanted to kiss her, wanted to feel her lips on his. He decided against it and hugged her.  
  
"Arnold, thank you. I don't really like to be alone, and when I said I didn't need you. I did not mean it." The clock struck twelve, "Marry Christmas.  
  
"Marry Christmas." Arnold said and held her close to him. The smell of her hair was intoxicating, and he had the urge to touch it, but resisted. 


	6. The truth

Chapter 7

* * *

"Arnold? Before you go I want you to-" Helga started and blushed as she pulled out a small box. "I know it's suppose to be a secret, but I want to give you this." Helga handed him the gift. Arnold took it and slowly tugged on the pink bow.  
  
"Helga? What is it?" Arnold dropped the ribbon on the ground and opened the small box and pulled out the carefully folded card and read. As his eyes moved left to right, Helga grew nervous. "Helga. Do you really mean this? Do you-" he started and pulled out the chain with the key on it.  
  
"I- it is true, what it says." Arnold looked down at the ground with his jade eyes. "What is it? You don't like it?"  
  
"I do, but I wish you could tell me to my face." He said and handed her the note.  
  
"You want me to read it? Out loud?" He nodded. "Alright." Helga unfolded the note. "What this real?" she started to read-  
  
"How do I tell you how I feel?  
To tell you the truth  
What is real?** Will you listen to tone of my voice?  
Listen to the words?  
It's your choice.  
  
Where will I start?  
How to begin?  
To speak from my heart  
  
Can I come out and say it?  
Can I be bold for once?  
Or should I just quit?  
  
What I am ready to say  
Can be ignored  
But you will hear it on this, Christmas day.  
  
I want to be near you  
Not less than a friend  
No more than a best friend  
  
I am caught in between  
I know you don't care  
The point that I make just cannot be seen  
  
I have told you what I feel  
Now you tell me  
Is this real?"**  
  
As Helga finished reading she looked up at Arnolds eyes, "What?"  
  
"Nothing. It was perfect." He said as he put the chain on. "I cannot believe- you don't hate me. I knew we were friends. Thank you, Helga." He said and hugged her.  
  
"Friends-" She hesitated. "Yep. I have decided that you are an okay guy." Arnold was so dense some times. 'I love you- cant you see that?' She thought. "Today is our last day. We have to say our good-byes and meet Jake in this room at seven tonight."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then." Arnold picked up the ribbon and left for his room. He peeped his head back in, "don't try, jumping again." He said and left once more.  
  
Helga smiled at his thick headedness. 


	7. The gift

**Chapter 8**

* * *

It was nearing seven and Helga hadn't run into Arnold yet, 'Come on Helga ol girl, he wasn't really going to come with you. He just did not want you to kill yourself.' Helga thought.  
  
Helga had told made up an excuse to tell everyone for leaving, but she told Phoebe the real story and Phoebe understood. "I hope you find what you are looking for." Helga recalled her saying before she hugged her best friend and headed for the elevator.  
  
Helga entered the elevator, peering down at the floor. She turned to press the button with the ten on it. She froze when a soft voice spoke.  
  
"Going up?"  
  
"Arnold!" Helga let out a breath of relief, "How many times must I tell you that I hate when you sneak up on me!"  
  
"Sorry Helga, but it's fun." He said, "What are you so jumpy for? I won't hurt you," he asked  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Arnoldo, could it be that I was worried that you would not come, or that two men have found me and told me that I must leave the only life I knew for one that I don't remember!" she shouted, finally able to vent about the whole ordeal.  
  
"Why, wouldn't I come? Do you think I am like that?" he looked at her with a serious glare. Helga froze, she did not like that look, and she tried to speak, to tell him that she never wanted to hurt him. But no words came. "Well?"  
  
"No, I- it's just that, you and I have never gotten along, and this what the perfect opportunity to screw me over." She answered. It must have been a good answer because the look of seriousness had faded.  
  
He stepped close placed his arms around her, Helga though he was going to hug her, but instead he pressed the stop button. "Helga. I don't want you to think that I am looking for the chance to "screw you over" I really just what to protect you, you have to know that I-I don't want you to get hurt." He looked at her cerulean eyes. "So don't for one minute think that I would leave you, I never will- This journey is yours, I understand but, I- '  
  
"Arnold, stop. Just don't say these things to me. You know that eventually I will have to let you go, and you will have to let me go, do make promises you cannot keep." Helga said and pulled out the stop button.  
  
There was nothing but silence for the rest of the trip. The tenth stop came up and they exited. I was seven-o-one. Helga walked to her room and Arnold followed.  
  
**-Moments before departure- Arnold is waiting out in the hall-**  
  
"Oh no!" Jake said, "He cannot come."  
  
"Well' I will not go unless he comes." Helga threatened. "After all a gal's gotta have her body guard."  
  
"Alright." Jake gave in too easily. "But on one condition." Here is comes. "He is not to speak or touch you." Helga lifted one eyebrow (she has two).  
  
"Touch me?" Helga blushed.  
  
"You are the princess, you have obligations." Jake looked at Tim who was standing in the dark.  
  
"M' lady, you are to be wed to the prince of Eurasia. " Tim said without hesitation.  
  
"Marriage?" Helga was not ready to be married to a stranger. And besides she was in love with Arnold. How could life be so malicious? She let the thought slip as she called for Arnold. He entered. "You may accompany us." Helga said in a sort of 'I'm better than you' voice.  
  
"Yes, m' lady." Arnold gave a bow, knowing what Helga was hinting at.  
  
"Lets go." Jake said  
  
"How?" Helga asked, "Are we going to fly?" she asked with mockery.  
  
"Yes." Tim said. 


	8. marriage?

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Fly?" Arnold asked, "how?"  
  
"Magic, of course." Answered Jake as it as the easiest answer in the world.  
  
"Of course." Arnold threw his hands up as he mocked Jake. "Okay, where are we flying to?" he asked.  
  
"To the gateway of Eurasia. Then we have a long journey to the castle of Delithah in the highlands." Jake said.  
  
"Why a long journey? Can't we just fly there too?" Arnold asked  
  
"No, if we use our magic, then the darkness will find us. Once we reach the castle we will be able to prepare for the defeat of Sunil, the dark king." Tim added  
  
Jake held out his hands and said a chant. Instantly the balcony windows flew open, followed by a blinding light. Arnold shielded his eyes and she saw Helga was doing the same thing. Then all of a sudden Helga felt lighter on her feet. She began to feel her feet leave the ground. 'Fly.' Helga had always wanted to soar light a bird, to be free. She looked around but no one was there. "Arnold?" She was worried  
  
"Here, Helga. Where are you?" they were trapped in a vortex of many colors, blue, purple, red, pink, and then there was another flash of light, and endless row of clocks. Arnold could hear Helga's voice but he could not see her, he could no see the others either. What the hell was going on? "Helga?" Arnolds voice rang through the vortex.  
  
"I cannot see you. What is going on?" Helga yelled in confusion. "Jake, Tim, if this is your idea of funny, then you will pay for this," she threatened.  
  
"Shut up! Stupid girl." Tim said, his dark voice ordered. "This is all a part of the plan "your majesty," the words came sourly from his mouth.  
  
As the "ride" slowed, the vortex became less and less bright. It grew to a soft gray and trees appeared. They all found themselves in a dark forest. Arnold ran to Helga's side to see if she was okay. Helga backed away from him slightly so that he would not notice, she did not know what Jake would say if Arnold touched her. The thought of her marriage arrangements rose up in her mind. 'How I long to have you hold me. I am frightened. I would be better off if you were not here next to me. It would be better than having you here and yet have you be so far away.' Helga thought.  
  
"So that was fun." Helga said sarcastically, "What's next?" Helga asked herself.  
  
"Are you ready?" Jake asked," you, lady Sapphire, will be returning home." Helga wasn't sure how to handle hearing those words. All she could do was nod.  
  
Tim pulled out his sword and sliced the air, tearing it. And he jumped through, as did Jake. Helga readied herself to jump but was pulled back by her beloved.  
  
"Arnold? What are you doing?" Helga asked  
  
"Are you sure you are ready- to go home?" he asked, not wanting to lose her in a new world.  
  
"Nope. But I have to do this." she said simply, "you know you don't have to come with me."  
  
"Helga, we've been through this, I'm going." Arnold said with determination and jumped in. Helga took on last look at the only world she knew and jumped in after Arnold. The light whooshed past her, not another vortex. Helga was feeling sick but knowing that her home and her beloved Arnold were waiting on the other side, helped her get over her nausea.

* * *

Hahaha, whatcha think? I don't know, maybe some suggestions might help me with the land of Eurasia. Help if you can/ please and thank you. Star. 


	9. new world

Chapter 10

* * *

The spinning stopped and a bright world was coming into view. Helga opened her eyes as the vortex spit her out, "Damn, vortex." She said dizzily. Helga stopped and looked around. She was standing on a cliff and as she looked out she could see miles of lush green trees and green grass' reminds me of Arnold's eyes' she thought. When she looked a bit further she could see a white castle surrounded by a lake of flowers and it shimmered in the light of the sun. "Wow! This place is beautiful." Helga whispered.  
  
"Helga?" came a familiar voice, "Where are you?"  
  
"Over here, near a cliff!" she yelled back and moments later Arnold emerged from the bushes behind her.  
  
"Have you seen Jake or Tim anywhere?" he asked as he looked over the cliff's edge, "Whoa! This place is."  
  
"Dying." Jake appeared, "that is why we need you here, to stop Sunil."  
  
"What is that over there?" Helga pointed toward the castle  
  
"That is our destination, your home. It's about a two weeks walk from here." Jake said  
  
"Two weeks!" Helga exclaimed, "are you sure there is no faster way?" Helga paused when Jake shook his head, "So we have to sleep out in the wilderness, in the cold air?" the only time Helga had been in anything close to the wilderness was when she and Arnold had a project, and they had to sleep in a greenhouse.  
  
"Nothing can get you when you're with us, so don't worry, M' lady." Jake said with a bow. "Now, where is Tim?"  
  
**Elsewhere...  
**  
"I don't care who they have with them, I want you to end that girl's life. Kill them all if you have to." Said a dark voice, it was coming from a black stone with a mirror in it.  
  
"Yes, Sunil, I will do as you please." Said another voice as he looked into the mirror, at the face of his master.  
  
"That will be all. Report back when the job is done." And the shadow in the mirror vanished. And the dark man was left alone.  
  
Back-  
  
"I don't know." Arnold answered  
  
"He couldn't have gotten too far." Jake said, "we cannot wait for him all day, we have to get to Rochester, and get you two new clothes. I don't want you to stand out." Jake looked once more for Tim. "Well lets go, he'll catch up." Helga and Arnold followed Jake and were about to leave when a man ran through the trees and fell to the ground.  
  
Helga gasped, "What the..?"  
  
Arnold knelt and began searching for a pulse but he could not fine one. "He's dead." He looked into the trees, "Who did this?"  
  
"I did." It was Tim. He was holding a long knife that was covered in blood.  
  
"But, why" Helga asked sadly.  
  
"He was going to kill you, so I killed him."  
  
"How do you know?" Arnold asked  
  
"I heard him talking to Sunil, so I had to stop him, you understand don't you, of you want to survive here you must learn to fight." He looked only at Arnold, "And you need to learn to kill in order to protect our Princess." Tim ended. "Now lets get to Rochester." And the group continued to walk.  
  
_'Arnold, my love what will become of us? Will you learn to take the life of another, for me? I don't not wish that an you. Please don't become a killer'_ Helga prayed  
  
_'You need to learn to kill in order to protect our Princess' these words played over and over in Arnold's head. 'I will if that is what it takes to save the one I love'_ Arnold thought. And stopped walking "The one I.." He said out loud.  
  
"You say something Arnold?" Helga wondered  
  
"N-no." he said and they kept on walking.

* * *

What to you guys think so far? It's hard to get a good story going. Oh well, this is fun for me. Well since school started again it might take more time to write. TTFN. Star. 


	10. Beauty Death! killing?

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Helga and Arnold were walking side by side as they followed Tim and Jake into the town of Rochester. The town was very small and made up of about ten or twenty houses. The tiny houses were made of Cherry wood and flowers grew in every garden. Children played in the crowded streets of the marketplace, which was buzzing in front of the heroes.  
  
Continuing to follow their guides, Helga and Arnold were led into a clothing store. The clothes were very odd compared to the cloths of their world. A woman then took Helga to the back room in a normal golden trimmed dress. And Jake took Arnold to the guy's section of the store.  
  
"Now, dear, you must pick out a nice modest dress. You cannot go prancing about in that, ugly. What is that?" the woman asked Helga as she pointed at Helga's long sleeve pink dress.  
  
"It is a dress?" she said, "what of it?" Helga scowled.  
  
"Sorry to be impolite, you must pick out a new dress, here this seems to be your side." The woman handed Helga a Velvet light violet dress with sliver trim, it was long sleeved and reached to the ground. The woman tried to get Helga to take off her bow but Helga refused. Helga went into a dressing room to put on the dress.  
  
As she stepped out she saw Arnold step out if the guy's dressed room, He was wearing a Regular blue pants and a blue t-shirt, he looked the same and yet he was different. Helga could not describe it but he had somehow grown cuter. When Arnold saw Helga he was feeling the same way about her but he did not hide the fact that she looked good. Helga looked at his face drop saw that his face was crimson. She smiled and they walked toward each other.  
  
"You think this dress looks dumb?" Helga asked just to see what he would say.  
  
"No, you look- s-stunning." He said with a bow, "m' lady." He said. He saw Helga look down at his left side.  
  
"Arnold? What is that?" She asked knowing full well what it was, "Is that a."  
  
"A sword?" He finished, "Yes. I swore to be your protector so I must learn to fight, as Tim said." He slid the sword from its sheath and it made a ring through the air. The slivery metal was as bright as the moon and twice at beautiful. It was engraved with the word HOPE. The hilt of his sword was smooth and new. He held out the sword in front of him and Helga saw a new light grow within him. "It is filled with a magic, I can't explain it but I feel like I can do anything." He said.  
  
"Arnold." Helga watched him put his sword away. "No." she said in a muffled whisper.  
  
"Are you two ready? We must be on our way, as a said before we don't have that much time." Jake said  
  
"You worry too much." Tim said. "Why not stay for a while? There is a fest at the town square tonight, and I am much too tired to go on." He said  
  
"Well, I suppose one day could not hurt. Alright." Jake said, I will find us and in. Show your selves around." He said as he left with Tim to find an inn.  
  
They were alone. "Arnold, are you sure you want to be carrying a sword?"  
  
"Helga, if you are worried that I will be come a killer you are wrong to think such things. I will try not to kill but if I have to I will. Don't worry, I am only here to protect you and because." Arnold looked away.  
  
"Because?" Helga questioned.  
  
A loud cry came through the air. And Helga and Arnold ran from the store to see who it was or what.

* * *

Hahaha I wonder what it is? I don't even know. I hope it is good. Hmm 


	11. Rochester

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The red eyes of a dragon came into view as the princess and her protector emerged from the clothing store. It' sleek scales were as black and pitch and the dragon stood on its hind legs and rose about ten feet over them, it stretched out it's long wings and it was preparing to do some thing Arnold leapt in front of Helga and drew his sword.  
  
"Why for do you draw your sword?" the dragon said in a friendly voice.  
  
Arnold jumped back and looked at the dragon with wide eyes. "Did you just."  
  
"Oh, football head. He is so cool!" Helga said with pride. "What is your name?" she asked the black dragon.  
  
"Wait! That is a dragon and you are talking to it? And he could try to eat you. Don't you think this is a little weird?" Arnold asked  
  
"Umm lets see, I am an princess from another dimension and we flew here and you have a sword. Ah no this is normal." She answered sarcastically. "Yes I think it is weird but don't worry cause this is only a dream." She said  
  
"What? How do you figure?" Arnold was becoming annoyed. "Do you know how crazy you sound now? How ignorant?" he started to yell. He stopped when he saw that everyone was looking at him. "Heh Heh." He breathed as he lowered his tone.  
  
"Anyway. Dragon? What is your name?"  
  
"Euthanasia." He said with a bow," and who might you be my lovely lady?  
  
"I might be, Sapphire." She said, and my paranoid friend there is Arnold. Pleased to meet you" Helga said.  
  
"I must be off, I only came here for my master." The dragon said as his dwarf master mounted his Dragon. "Adieu." He said and lifted off into the sky.  
  
Arnold sheathed his sword and Walked away from Helga and walked down the road to the town a square. Helga ran to catch up with him. "What?"  
  
"What?" he repeated in a discussed voice, "What is it with you? Don't you understand what kind of situation we are in?"  
  
"What the hell are you yelling at me for? What are you talking about, football head?" Helga asked in her dark tone.  
  
"This is not a game! You think you can treat this like a game but you just cant. Two guys show up and tell you to leave your life and save a new world and then you try and tell me that this is a dream!"  
  
"What? Why didn't you bring this up before we left? If you did not want to come then why did you? Why are you so worried? You can still leave if you want. Leave! See this is why I told you not to make that promise to me. Don't start yelling at me because you are afraid of an adventure." She pushed him aside," just go." She started to cry hiding her tears from Arnold.  
  
Arnold wanted to run after her but he was afraid that it would only cause more yelling. What was wrong with him? Why had he yelled at her like that? It made no sense. He was very erasable (irritable) ever since he had gotten his sword. Maybe that was it! The sword was changing him. He decided to apologize to Helga. He set off to find her in the square.  
  
Helga sat alone on a bench in the square that was empty and lifeless, waiting for that evening's festivity to join it. She thought of how weird the beginning of her journey was. Caught up in a fantasy world, would she like what she found at the end of the road? And how was she to deal with marrying a complete stranger? How would she tell Arnold? And why (most of all) couldn't she remember anything of this life? She longed to have a comforting memory about her real family. Searching her mind for a blissful thought she came across the memory of her beloved Arnold. Helga looked down at her hands and silent tears slid down her soft cheek and landed on the shoes of someone.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry for." he was cut off my Helga; she stood up and wrapped her arms around him and buried he face in his shirt. "Yelling at you." He finished. "Are you okay?" he asked, she held him tighter and he stopped talking. The moment was heavenly, as the sun started to run away, painting the sky with bright pinks and purples. Sadly Helga had to let him go.  
  
"I don't want you to go, I did not mean what I said to you." Arnold held a finger to her lips and shook his head.  
  
"Call it even." Was all he said and grinned evilly as he pulled the bow from her hair, letting it fall all around her like the morning sunlight washing over the grassy fields of the earth. 'She is beautiful' He thought as he watched her for a moment, He shook his head violently to snap back to reality and ran off with the pink ribbon in hand. Helga ran after him.  
  
** Meanwhile.**  
  
"What?!'" Gerald yelled, "Wait lemmy get this straight, Arnold and Helga went to another dimension to save the world. And you want to follow them?" he paused, "Phoebs, are you sick?" he felt her forehead. "You don't have a temperature."  
  
"No I am fine. But we have to follow them. They might need us, their best friends and I need you to come with me, please." She begged with puppy eyes.  
  
"Alright. But don't give me that look anymore, that's black mail." He said coolly, "So how do we find them?"  
  
"That's easy."  
  
Does Phoebe know who to reach her friends? Will Helga get her bow back? Will Arnold's soul be eaten by the power of the HOPE sword? And when will Jake and Tim show up? Find out next time

* * *

Star  
  
Btw: thanx for your reviews, real spirit boosters 


	12. Reality check

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Arnold ran around to an empty corner to hide from Helga. 'She'll never find me here' he thought to himself as he looked down the disserted lane. 'No one would. Where was he?' getting tired of waiting he held out to ribbon so that Helga could see it.  
  
'Ah ha' Helga thought as she saw a familiar pink ribbon. She ran toward it and to her surprise Arnold pulled her into the alley. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked him.  
  
"You know there is no one around." He said jokingly  
  
"And your point is?" She reached for her ribbon but he pulled it away, "give that back!" she said with a pout.  
  
"Aww, poor angel." He said sarcastically and started to give her to ribbon but as she tried to grab it he pulled it away. Helga was very angry then, so she sprung at him, sending him into the wall. "Ow!" he said, "okay okay, take the ribbon." He gave it to her for real.  
  
"Oops. Are you okay?" Helga asked. And he nodded, "the fest is starting." She dragged him from the alley and into the square.  
  
The square was decorated from top to bottom in lights. Music danced out from the instruments as Helga dragged Arnold to the dance floor. "Dance with me," she said as she started to freak dance. No one seemed to notice the weird way of dance, for all were preoccupied with the fun.  
  
** As Arnold and Helga were Dancing in Eurasia, Phoebe and Gerald were looking for a way to reach Helga.**  
  
"How can you be sure they flew? I mean flying isn't a normal thing." Gerald asked as Phoebe rushed to Helga's old Hotel room.  
  
"I saw them." Phoebe simply stated, "When I heard Helga and Arnold walk past my room last night I came out and followed them, and I saw them talking to two strange men and he chanted words of magic and they were gone." Phoebe explained, "And I memorized the magic words." She said as they reached to door.  
  
"Hey are you sure that they want us to follow them?" Gerald asked as he held the doorknob, to keep the door closed.  
  
"I don't care. My friend might need my help and I will help he out anyway I can." Phoebe began to cry. "What if I never see her again? She was my best friend."  
  
"Phoebe. Don't cry." Gerald lifted her chin with his soft hands. He pushed her shadowy hair out of her face. "We can go after them if you want." He said. Then he came closer to Phoebe, so close that she could feel his breath on her pink lips. He kissed her lightly. And opened the door. "Let's go!" he said with a sudden Burst of energy.  
  
Arnold dipped her at the end of the slow song that was playing. Helga was lost in the moment until Jake ripped the apart. "We have found an Inn." He glared at Arnold evilly.  
  
Tim kept quiet the whole time as Arnold and Helga spoke of times before, how she would come up with plans to win his love. He would speak of times when he had fallen in love with Cecile, Helga giggled and told him that he did not have to look too far to find her. He glared up at her in wonder. How could she be the one I have loved all along and yet I have been too blind to see it?  
  
"Okay! Enough! I cannot take it anymore!" Tim yelled losing his temper, and he strode out of the room and out of the Inn.

* * *

Ohhhh I wonder where he is going? Oh and when will Arnold tell Helga how he feels, and will Phoebe find a way to reach her friends? 


	13. Dancing interrupted

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Long dead twigs cracked as Arnold, Helga, Tom, and Jake started the long journey through the miles of forest. The day had started off on the wrong foot. Tom left until midnight and when he came back he was covered in blood. Jake told Tom to keep a low profile, so as to not draw attention. Jake was tired of Tom's recalcitrant ways, and yelled at him that morning. No one spoke since that time.  
  
The sun was High in the Azure sky and it was beginning to get warm. The trees were no help from the heat and the group trekked through the unbearable atmosphere. "Why is it so freaking hot!" Helga said angrily as the blistering heat made her irascible.  
  
"I don't know this is highly unusual." Jake said. "This is only a sign that things are getting worse. We must hurry and return you to the palace." He said.  
  
"Yeah, okay but when we get there how do you suppose I fight Sunil?" Helga stopped walking. "I'm not exactly good with my "powers" And I don't even know how to."  
  
"That is why this trip will take Two weeks. The first week is to train you in Magic and then you will be ready to Fight for your people." Jake explained  
  
"Hmm." Came a sound from the taciturn Tim. "We may as well give up. She will never be able to stop Sunil."  
  
"Hey, don't you think you should have a little faith in Helga?" Arnold interrupted  
  
'Was he defending her honor?' Helga wondered. The unexpected happened. The ground was coming up all around her. She was going under. "Ahh."  
  
**------------------**  
  
Helga was in an underground cavern, it was musty and humid due to the heat above. " Helga sat up, she fell hard. "Ouch," Was all she said. "Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You are here." Said a female voice. "I have been waiting for you." And a woman with Black hair and dark eyes looked at the dust covered Helga. "Your training will begin straight away." The woman helped Helga onto her feet. "Come girl." Helga did as she was told and followed.  
  
**------------------------------**  
  
"Helga!" Arnold yelled frantically. "Helga!" he stopped when he noticed that Tim and Jake were calm. Jake was sitting on a fallen tree and Tim was leaning on another. "Helga is gone! Don't you even care?"  
  
"She'll be fine." This was all part of the plan. "Sit boy. We have a long wait." Jake said  
  
"Hmm." Tim made the sound again. "She is going through her training." He said and closed his eyes.  
  
Arnold was having a hard time trusting them. How could he? They took Helga from her world and threw her into this one, giving her a new life. Arnold was afraid that she would love it here and not want to return with him. But why would she? She hated him. But if he had the courage to tell her how he felt, there might be a chance. Yes, when the time was right Arnold would tell Helga his true feelings.  
  
"Do we have to wait out here in this heat?" Arnold asked.  
  
"No, I have other plans for you." Jake started. "You need to master your powers of the hope sword before it consumes your soul." Jake said and told Arnold to draw his sword. "Tim, Train the boy." Tim pushed himself from the tree and drew his long sword.  
  
"Boy, I will not go easy on you." He said and he lunged forward and Arnold drew his sword in a flash and blocked it. Tim glanced at him outlandishly and said, "Well I see you have some potential."  
  
**-------------------------**  
  
"Now Sapphire I want you to focus your energy on the cup and the water inside." The woman said. "I want you to freeze the water with your mind."  
  
"What? I have tried it. I cannot do it. Look lady just let me have a break." Helga said  
  
"No breaks until you freeze the water. You should be able to freeze entire oceans with the blink of an eye. And don't say you cannot. You can and you will." The lady told her.  
  
Helga sighed and closed her eyes. She envisioned the cup and the water. She knew the look and feel of the water. She knew the taste and she knew what cold was. She was now standing in a blizzard, in her mind, with her cup and the water began to harden. The ground began to shake and Helga started to sweat, this was hard. Helga was about to give up until.  
  
"Very good. I told you," the woman said. Helga opened her eyes and looked into the cup, it was frozen, "But now you have to learn to use the fire element." The lady told her. "Lets get started."  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Helga asked  
  
"No but I'm hoping you'll live through your training." The lady said. "Now picture a volcano. 


	14. Training

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Arnold had started his training off on the right foot but it was becoming more and more difficult for him to keep up with Tim. As Tim lunged forward once more Arnold started to trip up and fell on the ground, Tim held the tip of his blade to Arnold's neck. "Ha! So that performance earlier was mere beginners luck." Tim said snidely.  
  
"Not quite." Arnold pushed the blade aside and stood up. Arnold held put his sword and closed his eyes and gripped his sword as if trusting it to take care of him. Arnold was filled with hate at that moment and rushed at Tim without opening his eyes. Tim saw that Arnold was not playing around and at the last moment he dogged. Doing so caused Arnold's sword to slice and tree, which lingered in the air for two seconds before falling to the ground with a bang.  
  
"Kid. I don't think you need to be trained." Jake interrupted. "How did you."  
  
"I don't know. I've never held a sword in my life." Arnold looked down at his hands, and then slowly up the length of his sword. "What is going on here?" he asked no one.  
  
**-------------------------  
**  
Fire flew from her hands and brought the soup to a boil. "Good my child. Now you may have a soup break with me." Said the old lady.  
  
"Thank you." Helga grabbed a bowl when it was handed to her. "What's next?" Helga had warmed up to the old lady in the past two hours. "And thank you for helping me." Helga added  
  
"Child there is no need to thank me." The lady paused. "Next we deal with the earth, wind, and spirit element. Then tomorrow we start water, wind, and nature. Then we have the next week to master each. Then you will be ready." The lady said and took a sip of her soup.  
  
One week later   
  
Gerald and Phoebe were wandering the dark forests of the strange new land. They had eventually found there way to Eurasia. Phoebe had repeated the magic words she heard Jake say and follow him to the forest. Fortunately the tear was still there so the followed. Now Phoebe and Gerald were lost in the forest together. Which would not be so bad, if they weren't in a different dimension.  
  
"Phoebe, we have been walking for three days and still haven't found them. What if we are stuck here forever?" Gerald asked  
  
They had just walked to a clearing with I small lake to sit. "Gerald, I am so sorry that I had to drag you into this." Phoebe sat on a log and but her chin in her hands. Gerald sat next to her and out his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do not fret children. You will be safe." Said a voice. Gerald and Phoebe looked at the lake as it began to bubble and grow to a gold color. "The ones you seek are heading east. You will find them in four morrows. For now you must rest here." The voice said and a liquefied, undressed woman, said in a silky voice. Phoebe fell asleep in Gerald's arms and he fell asleep holding her. "The prophecy will come to pass, as two friends will save the maiden." The woman sank into the gold waters.  
  
**------------------**  
  
Finally reunited, Helga and Arnold continued their journey. Arnold was now ready for anything they could come across, and Helga learned and mastered everything the old woman taught her. Jake had told them that they were to reach a town called Clayton to pick up new cloths and weapons. They would reach it in four days.

* * *

Oohhhh. When will Gerald and Phoebe wake up and find Helga and Arnold. What kinds of people have Helga and Arnold become? 


	15. True friends

**Chapter 16**

* * *

** Clayton**  
  
Arnold and Helga were preparing to go to the palace, which was only two days away by now. They were wandering the city of elves and enjoying their time together.  
  
"Arnold? What do you think of this dress?" Helga asked.  
  
"It's purple." He said as if that was an answer.  
  
"And?" she asked with an angry face.  
  
"And I like It." He lied. Helga knew this so she took his hat. He ran after her. "Ha! Revenge, for taking my bow." She ran from the store and saw that every signal person was gone. "What the hell?" She asked. Then someone walked from the darkness. It was Tim. "Oh god. Tim it's only you. You scared me." Helga said. " Where is everyone?"  
  
Tim's eyes were red and black at the same time. "You should be afraid of me." He said. "You have come far enough." He added. "Then he pulled out his sword. "Now you must die.  
  
"Tim?" Helga asked. Arnold took no chances. He too drew his sword and pushed Helga behind him. Then Jake dashed out in front of them  
  
"I knew you could not be trusted." Jake said and called upon his magic energy.  
  
"Foolish wizard. Stand aside," Tim never gave him a chance. He rammed his sword into Jakes heart." Jake stood in shook and Tim gave another forceful push. "Good-bye, old friend. Jake slipped from the sword and landed, lifeless onto the ground. Arnold was enraged by this and ran at him. He too was stabbed in the heart. "No, boy. Now you will die." He flung Arnold to the ground, where Helga ran to him. He took two more breaths and was gone. "Now, princess, it's just you and I." Tim came closer.  
  
**--------------------------------**  
  
"No! Ahh!" Helga woke with a start. "I was only a dream" But what was it trying to tell her? Was it Tim who was bad? Was he going to kill the others? "Arnold?" Helga whispered.  
  
Arnold was in a bed next to hers. They were so tired when they reached Clayton that they had fallen asleep the moment they hit their pillows.  
  
He woke, "What is it Helga?" He asked  
  
"I'm going for a walk." She told him. And he got up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"With you." he said, more like asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
**-------------------------------**  
  
The night was filled with stars and two bright full moons. Helga told Arnold about the dream, and more about her life back home. Home. A place they both missed.  
  
"When, I get back home, I'm going to watch TV and eat as much cereal as I want." Arnold said  
  
"When you get back home?" Helga looked down at her hands.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"I just thought that you loved it here. You are after all going to stay, aren't you?" he asked  
  
"No, I wasn't, Arnoldo!" she yelled. "But maybe I will. And maybe I will marry the prince." She covered her mouth. Too late she had already said it.  
  
"What?" Arnold asked, "Married? To a prince?" he stuttered, "I was right."  
  
"Arnold, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you."  
  
"When?" he yelled. "I thought." He never finished.  
  
"What? You thought what?" Helga yelled in his face. They were inches apart.  
  
"I thought." He whispered in her ear, "that." He pulled away and moved in to kiss her.  
  
"There they are!" A familiar voice rang out.  
  
"Phoebe? Gerald?" Arnold and Helga said in unison. "What are you guys doing here?" they asked  
  
"We'll tell you in a moment." Gerald said and he took a seat on a bench. They were telling the story a sound shot through the air. "Oh no." they heard a woman cry.

* * *

What is it? No, it's not another dragon, but something far worse. Yay! Gerald and Phoebe found Helga and Arnold. 


	16. Reunited

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Arnold stood in front of his friends as the sound came closer. For an instant there was no sound, the silence before the storm. Then Arnold saw it, a big yellow troll with red teeth and ugly slimy hair. He was muttering something in his native tongue. Helga stood next to Arnold and began to translate subconsciously.  
  
"The princess must die. Kill her. Kill." The troll said through Helga. "Kill all who gets in way."  
  
"Stop right there!" Arnold warned, as he could feel the power of the sword taking over him. The troll never stopped. "I've warned you." Arnold ran straight on into the troll. He backhanded Arnold to the other side of the street. (The people of the city are asleep by the way)  
  
Helga ran to help Arnold up but was stopped when the troll stood between them. This made Helga angry. She began to study the troll. He was a rock troll, and the water element would work just fine. Helga closed her eyes and imagined water and when her eyes opened two wet, blue water orbs hung over her hands. Helga did not give the troll a chance. She threw the orbs at him, and fell to the ground exhausted. Unfortunately the troll did not die, but it had been weakened significantly.  
  
Arnold stood up on charged at the troll with rage in his eyes. As Arnold felt the tip of his blade sink into the hard skin of the troll, he felt no remorse for it. He pushed in deeper and the troll fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Arnold stuck his blade in the ground, sank to one knee, and used his sword for support.  
  
Gerald and Phoebe did not know what to think of their old friends. Phoebe ran for Helga and Gerald for Arnold. "Man what was that?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to be this way. I just killed and it felt- good." He said sadly.  
  
"What is that sword doing to you, Arnold my man?" Gerald said and helped him to his feet and Arnold slid his sword back into its sheath.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
**----------------------------------**  
  
"Damn!' said a dark voice from behind. "That's the next time I hire a troll to do what I should have done the first night I saw that damn princess." He smiled to himself, "I will get them next time when the don't realize it. And I'll start from the top, no puny warm-up monsters." His mirror began to light up.  
  
"Did you get them?" asked the shadows boss,  
  
"No sir."  
  
"What? They will be at the castle in two days." He said. "No more chances you kill them, you kill them with your power." And the image vanished.  
  
**---------------------------**  
  
Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold, and Helga walked back to the room, and got a few more hours of much needed rest.

* * *

What is going to happen now? Who is the shadow man, dude? Give you one guess.  
  
Thank you for your reviews. Keep'em comin' 


	17. powers revealed

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Arnold and Helga were carried back to the inn. Tim and Jake had shown up, when they heard the disturbance. Arnold and Helga had to share a bed, so that Phoebe and Gerald could have one. Everyone went to sleep that night. They slept right through dawn and most of the afternoon. Jake and Tim woke and took Gerald and Phoebe to the store. They did not bother to wake Helga or Arnold.  
  
Arnold's eyes popped open and he turned to his right and saw Helga's sleeping face. He reached over and lightly his soft fingers danced across her face, he reached her soft pink lips and traced them lightly. How he longed to kiss her and tell her that his love for her would never die. Her lips trembled and he pulled back. Her eye slid open. "Hi." She said  
  
He said nothing and smiled. His had found hers under the covers he wrapped his fingers around hers. Helga wanted to say something but he stopped her with his other hand. "No, don't say anything." He said softly.  
  
'Is Arnold holding my hand? Why do I feel so weak? I love him so much.' Helga thought  
  
Their happy moment was interrupted when they heard a loud crash. Arnold jumped out of bed and took up his sword. Tim crashed through the door. "You two must get out of here." He ordered.  
  
"Why?" Helga asked.  
  
"Do as I say!" he yelled and pulled her from her covers and threw her at Arnold, who in turn caught her in his strong arms. "There is a demon, something is making the people act strange. Look" he pointed out the window. Arnold peered down and saw the men, women, and children of the Elvin city were killing each other. The fires of death were rising up. Arnold told Helga not to look, she could hear chanting, "Hail Sunil,"  
  
"Where are Phoebe and Gerald?" Helga asked Tim,  
  
"With Jake. They left the city a while ago, I was sent to get you guys out."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"I don't understand why he would do this to us." Jake said, " I feel so unintelligent, I should have known he would do this."  
  
"It's okay, we all make mistakes. We need to stop feeling sorry for ourselves and get out of this dungeon." Phoebe said.  
  
"Why didn't we use a dragon to fly here in the first place?" Gerald asked, they had been captured and taken to the Eurasian palace in a matter of Three hours, because a dragon took them there.  
  
"We would have gotten caught." Jake answered.  
  
"Umm. Okay then." Gerald sat back against the wall, and held Phoebe in his protective arms.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Go!" Tim yelled as he shoved them threw the window. They were about Twenty feet off the ground so Helga used her control of the wind to glide them softly to the ground, where they ran like hell to elude the elves.  
  
Tim was tired of this crap, so he destroyed the whole city. Arnold and Helga stared in horror at the sight that was in front of them. "Arnold? Who did that? Why would someone kill off all those people?" Helga cried. Over the journey Helga had grown attached to Eurasia and never wanted anything to happen to it, now one of her cities was up in smoke.  
  
Tim came running from the ashes, he looked hurt and dusty. "I tried to stop him. But-" Tim lied.  
  
"Oh Tim who did that?" Helga asked  
  
"One of Sunil's men." Which wasn't entirely a lie. And they continued to the next clearing and set up camp.

* * *

Oh, what is going to happen when Arnold and Helga find out whom Tim really is? And will they ever be able to save their friends?  
  
Star 


	18. Tim?

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Okay now where are Gerald, Phoebe, and Jake? "Helga questioned.  
  
"There are in the next town. That battle left them wounded and they needed to get out." Tim lied  
  
"Wounded? Tell us what happened." Arnold ordered.  
  
"Okay. Jake and I found you two outside, after the battle with the rock troll. You two were very weak." He paused to explain why. "You two have not practiced with your powers and so it took up some of your life energy." He continued, "so we met your friends, Gerald and Phoebe, they helped us carry you to the room. "He took a breath, to chose his words. "The next morning, we thought it best that you get your needed rest.  
  
"Jake and I took your friends to the store. After changing, a black cloud of dust filled the air and the people of this town became, possessed by something. A few of the town's people came at us. Jake used his vast knowledge of magic to protect us. I left to find you two and well you know- " Tim ended his lie.  
  
"Then we have to get to the next town. Where is it?" Arnold asked.  
  
"If we start now we will be there by morning." Tim said and they all started walking.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Esta vira trago." Jake chanted in a foolish attempt to open the cell door.  
  
"What are you saying, man?" Gerald asked. "We will never get out of here." He added hopelessly. "What a great winder break. You know when I get home I will be so grounded."  
  
"Gerald, don't be so negative, we'll get out." Phoebe kissed him tenderly on the cheek.  
  
Clang. Clang. Clang. The echo of keys rang though the air. "My prisoners." Said a dark voice.  
  
"Sunil." Jake breathed.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The night had come and it was as black as pitch and quiet. Tim had told Helga and Arnold that they would have to look for the others in the morning. Tim had managed to find an inn. Tim had fallen asleep, leaving Helga and Arnold alone to finish their conversation.  
  
"You never told me you were engaged." Arnold whispered.  
  
"I'm not. I mean I did not even know. They want me to unite the kingdoms."  
  
"So I guess you are going to stay here then?" Arnold sat cross- legged on the ground and Helga followed.  
  
"I don't want to stay here. I'm not going to." She said.  
  
"You can't run out on your people. You have to stay. And I will miss you." he said  
  
"I suppose I will miss you too. I just wish." Helga started but stopped. "Stay here with me." She just threw it out there.  
  
His soft hand reached out to cup her cheek, "you know I can't do that, my sapphire angel." He leaned in to kiss her, but missed when Helga looked down at her hands.  
  
"Don't." she grew angry. "Get away from me!" she pushed him off and stormed from the room leaving Arnold in the dark. Only after a few moments Arnold too left, in a different direction.  
  
It was cold that night Helga walked through the dark and empty town. Life could be so cruel. The one she loved and devoted her very soul to loved her, and they would have to be separated, because of some rule. She opened up to him, and he would leave her, she would be alone, no one to talk to. She knew it was not his fault but it was hers. Damn her luck. "End it now!" she yelled. Then she felt a pair of icy hand pull her into an alley.  
  
"That can be arranged, Sapphire." Said the voice with distain. And he shoved Helga into the wall so hard that she lost her breath. "My sweet princess." Helga could not make out the face of her captor. He pulled out a dagger. Leisurely drove it into her soft abdomen, Helga flinched in pain and tried to scream but it would not come. Slowly the dark man pulled the dagger out. "Slowly. How dose it feel my sweet." Her could see tears fall. "I really hate to do this, but these are my orders. And he licked the warn blood from his dagger and let Helga slip to the ground and he disappeared.  
  
Helga put her hand over her cut and tried to get up. Tried to find help. None would come. 'Arnold' she said out loud or in her mind, she wasn't sure.  
  
"Oh my god!" Arnold said coming into the alley. "Helga?"  
  
"Hey- there- foot- ball- head." She said softly.  
  
"Shh. We need to find help." He looked frantically in all directions, when he felt her tug the collar of his shirt.  
  
"No. It's over." She said and she slipped into oblivion.

* * *

Oh no. Is Helga dead? Who did it? What will Arnold do without her? Can the world still be saved?  
  
Star 


	19. Oblivion

**Chapter 20 Special Chappy**

* * *

She was coughing uncontrollably and she grasped at her cut, in order to stop the pain. Was this her destiny, to live a miserable life and then die a painful death? Then she felt a warm presence. Arnold. He was always there for her. How she loved him. And the thought of not being able to resolve the fight she just had with him hurt more than the injury.  
  
"Helga." Arnold breathed. How could he have left her alone? Now, because of him, she was dieing. He had failed to protect her. It was at that moment he decided that he was going to go back home.  
  
"Arnold, how do I live without you? How do get through I night without you? (Song? Can you tell which one?) Don't leave me." Helga said  
  
"I won't leave you Helga." He said and held her closer.  
  
"Why can't I see you?" she asked. She was still unconscious.  
  
Arnold sensed that Helga was in a peaceful world in her mind and could not bring himself to tell her what happened. "We are playing hide and seek. You have to count. "He lied  
  
"Okay. One- two-" Helga coughed the whole time. "Why does it hurt?"  
  
"Please stop talking." Arnold pleaded  
  
"Okay." She whispered and fell silent. Arnold watched as chest rose and fell unevenly. He sat and waited for the inevitable. There was no one there to help them. There was no one there to take away Helga's pain. No one.  
  
Arnold's sword began to glow and he traced the letters, HOPE. He then leaned Helga against the wall and stood up. He held his sword above his head and pointed the blade toward her. "I will end your suffering."  
  
"Okay." Helga said, Arnold could not bring himself to do it but the sword was taking its hold once more.  
  
"I will..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Release you?" Sunil repeated, "You are in no position to order me around." Sunil paused, "oh and did I neglect to mention that your beloved princess is dieing? Can you feel her pain?" Sunil asked. 'You should be able to, being connected with her through a special bond and all."  
  
Sunil spoke the truth, the people who were devoted to the princess were bonded to her, and they could feel her presence and never feel alone. They felt her pain and her happiness. Only Jake could not feel a thing, although he should. "What would you know? You-" Jake was stopped when Sunil's hand went up.  
  
"Temper temper. You can't feel it can you." he made a statement of the fact, "umm. She must be dead then." He laughed  
  
"Stop it! She is not dead, you bastard." Phoebe interjected and Gerald gasped, that was the only time he or, anyone for that matter, heard her curse.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Forgive me." He whispered not knowing she heard him.  
  
"Forgiveness? Never ask it of me. You have it and you always will." Helga whispered back.  
  
Arnold held the glowing sword, ready to strike. He would do it quickly so as to not cause her anymore pain. He did just that the tip of the sword sank into the milky skin and she was at ease. He held it there until he heard her last breath. "Helga." Tears slid down his face as he put his sword away. "Hope." He sat in the alley for a while, not knowing what to do.  
  
He looked up when her heard Helga take a breath, he though it was his imagination, he buried his head in his arms as he wrapped them around his knees. Then she spoke but he did not hear it.  
  
"Arnold?" Helga was alive? What in the world?  
  
"Helga?!" he rushed to her side. "But how can you be alive?" He pulled up the blood stained shirt (not too high), her skin was clear, save a blue glowing light where Arnold had stabbed her. "I don't understand."  
  
"Oh, Arnold. " Helga tried to get him to stop worrying about it. "We can figure that out later. We have a traitor in out midst." Helga tried to stand but it was in vain, she fell back down. Arnold shook his head, for he did not want to question his gift. He picked her up and carried her to the inn.  
  
"No. Lets go to another inn." Helga cautioned  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because Tim cannot be trusted. "Looking back, can you honestly tell me that he is truthful?" Helga continued, "he is not a very good person, and I also have a feeling that Jake and the others are not here, but somewhere else."  
  
"How do you know?" he asked  
  
"I can feel it. Call it a sixth sense." She said.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"It has been taken care of. She is dead." Tim gave a bow to his king. "Sunil, what do you wish me to do with the prisoners?"  
  
"Leave them be, I will deal with them. "Oh and Tim good work." Sunil said darkly. "Now my brother, get out of my face."  
  
"Yes sir." He bowed once more.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't have a sister." Said a cloaked woman.  
  
"Yes and she is here right not." Said a servant  
  
"Okay, she might need my help, how many days until we get to the palace?"  
  
"We should be there at dawn, m' lady."

* * *

Ohhh. New characters. And how did Helga come back to the world of the living? Star 


	20. forgiveness isn't far from HOPE

**Chapter 21**

* * *

As the reach the next inn, Arnold, with a sleeping Helga in his arms, walked up to the room. As he opened the door he saw only one bed. He quietly placed Helga under the covers and watched her sleep for a while. He did not want to leave her side for fear that she would leave him again.  
  
He reached over and touched her golden hair. "I'm sorry." He whispered and walked to a desk, on the far end of the room. He took out some paper and a quill.  
  
_Sapphire,  
  
I have failed to protect you and will not let you down anymore. I will have to be leaving this world. I need you to understand that I don't belong here, you do. I wish I could have said some things that I have been wanting to say for some time now, but I seems I have fail to do that as well.  
  
Arnold  
_  
He left the note on a pillow next to her, so she would be sure to find it when she woke up. He lightly kissed her cheek and quietly walked toward the door.  
  
"So this is how you are going to leave?" Helga asked softly. Arnold's hand slipped softly from the doorknob as he turned to see her. "I was wondering how and when you would leave me. Good thing I did not make you keep that promise right?"  
  
"Helga. You don't understand." He tried to explain  
  
"Shh. No, Arnold I don't. I don't understand why I'm here or why you just so happen to be with me. But I do know that, in order to get through this we need each other." She paused. "By the way, thanks for saving me."  
  
"What do you mean we need each other?" Arnold asked  
  
She got up and walked to him, " your sword. I will always be there to help you when you lose control and when you become lost to its powers."  
  
"And I can do the same for you right?" he asked, unsure. "How? I failed you last time."  
  
"No you did not. I'm here now aren't I?" she said. " I want you to stay. Don't leave." She paused "not yet."  
  
"How can you?"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Expect me to do that? I will not kill my girlfriend." Gerald yelled.  
  
"You will do as I say." Sunil commanded.  
  
Gerald was aiming at a target, with a hologram of Phoebe on it, although he thought it was the real her. Sunil wanted to have total control of his new prisoners. He knew that Arnold and Sapphire would not kill their friends.  
  
"If you think that you can make us turn on our friends. You must be joking me?"  
  
"Take them to the dungeon, I cannot take it. I will fight them myself and when the deed is done I will kill you three" Sunil said  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"I'll stay." He gave in.  
  
"Good." Helga said happily. "Lets get back to -" She was cut off when Arnold could not hold himself back any longer. His soft lips caressed hers and she gave in to him. The battle could not be won. She had wanted him to kiss her. "Arnold?" she whispered against his lips.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why did you?" he cut her off again, this time by scooping her up in his arms. "What are you doing put me down." she laughed.  
  
"I'll put you down," he said evilly, and he looked at the bed.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, bucko." Helga said.  
  
"What? I was just going to tuck you in," he said innocently.  
  
"Yeah sure." He did tuck her in, but then he sat next to her.  
  
"Are you just going to watch me?" she asked, "that is so irritating." It grew silent. "You know the next few hours may be our last together. So I want to tell you that--. "But she looked over at him in the corner. He was sleeping. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The next t morning Arnold and Helga were ready to leave and head fort he castle ad save their friends. By midday they had reached the tall fortress and we ready to go in.

* * *

Wow! Only a few steps away. Will Sunil be defeated? What about that new character? 


	21. leaving so soon?

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Arnold asked  
  
"No not really. But I think I will be." Helga smiled and her hand brushed against his, he took her hand roughly and dragged her into the fortress. "Lets go." And they entered.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sunil was shocked to hear that the princess and the knight were still alive. "See to it that they do not make it up here." He hissed through his teeth.  
  
"Forgive me brother I did not know." Tim said sadly. "I'll handle it myself."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The dark musty castle was a maze of doors and corridors. "How will we ever know which way to go?" Helga asked  
  
"We will just have to follow our hearts." He said  
  
"That was corny." Helga laughed.  
  
"It wasn't that corny." He mumbled  
  
Hours had passed ant thee two made it up to the top of a hundred steps and to a door that loomed over them. They could hear a snarl coming from behind it. "Whatever is in there remember, we can beat it, together." Helga said and they entered. The room was dark and huge.  
  
"We meet again." the voice was Tim's. Not waiting for a response he rushed at Helga. She could not see a thing. But Arnold stepped in front of her, and Helga heard the clang of two swords in a collision. "Helga I need light." Helga closed her eyes and called upon her power of fire. She pictured every single torch in the room and they all lit up . "Thank you."  
  
"You killed Helga." Arnold turned to Tim. "I will not let you live after something like that."  
  
"I knew I killed her, if that Bih would only die." Tim said. Arnold broke form Tim's hold and swung at him. "Nice try but you can never win. You will die along with so many others."  
  
"Shut up and fight." Arnold was mad now. He could feel the sword taking over again. "No" he whispered  
  
"Ah, so you still cannot control the Hope sword." Tim said. "That's right, if you lose control, there's no telling who you'll kill." He said looking at Helga  
  
"Shut up Tim! "Arnold and I will get through this." Helga turned to see a very disturbed Arnold. "Arnold, remember what I told you." before she could get what she wanted to say out, Tim was slashing and cutting Arnold. "Arnold!"  
  
Helga stepped in front of her beloved, who was bleeding and near unconsciousness. "Stop it." and Helga's ice powers kicked in, ice was the most powerful of all the elements she had mastered. The room became a giant ice rink, but that was all she managed to do, because Tim pushed her down to the ground. "Your time will come."  
  
"No- it won't." Arnold said and tried to get up. He could hear the clingy sound of ice crystals. If only he could get Tim to yell. "Your time has come."  
  
"Ha!" that was it. "You think you can win?" almost as soon as the words came they were silenced by icicles, they shot though the air with a whistle and Tim was trapped underneath them. "I'm free." He said with his last breath.  
  
"On to the next room." Arnold said with newfound strength.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"That good for nothing brother of mine." Sunil cursed. "Drago."  
  
"Yes master." Said a half lizard man.  
  
"You will finish them."  
  
"As you wish."

* * *

Eventually Arnold will discover how to make his sword work, and eventually he will have to kill again. Hmm, still no sign of new character. 


	22. Tim, one last time

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Arnold and Helga had walked through many halls and gone through many doors. When they were near exhaustion they found a stairway. "Oh great." Helga complained. But she had no reason to complain at that moment, for subsequently she discovered that there were one hundred steps to the top.  
  
"You jinxed it." Arnold told her as the came up to a door with red writing on it. "I wonder what that says?"  
  
"That must be Eurasian writing." Helga stepped forward and began to translate. Not knowing how she was doing it she read every word. "Beware of Drago. Lord of fire."  
  
"That must be our next fight." Arnold said  
  
"Doi." Helga answered.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Sunil will never get away with stealing my castle." The (new character) said.  
  
"Are you sure you can beat the master of darkness?" her servant asked.  
  
"Of course. Don't worry, you will be back home soon enough and the people of Eurasia can live happily."  
  
"I believe in you." he smiled at her. "Well here we are."

-----------------------------  
  
"Do you think Helga really is dead?" Phoebe asked  
  
"No. And they will come to rescue us." Gerald comforted. Jake was meditating in the corner.  
  
"Gerald?"  
  
"Yes Phoebe?"  
  
"Do you want to go home?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Me too." She scooted next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Me too." She whispered into him.

-------------------------------

The door slowly opened, a blistering heat greeted them. Drago was nowhere to be seen, or so they thought, for the moment Helga took one step into the room a lizard man jumped out at her. He grabbed her and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. "All I have to do is get rid of you, girl." He hissed  
  
"Let her go!" Arnold said as the metallic sound of his sword filled the air.  
  
"Ah, it's a fight you want. Good. I have been locked up for two thousand years and I have been waiting for this day." He threw Helga roughly against a wall and blew fire coils at her. They wrapped tightly around her, keeping her strapped to the wall. "And you can watch as I kill your lover-boy."  
  
"Arnold! Don't lose control!" she yelled. She could not help him if he lost it.  
  
Arnold ran at Drago, but he was too fast, Arnold missed him. Arnold backed up, turned around, and tried again. He missed.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Drago informed, "blazing firestorm!" he yelled and a fire tornado surrounded Arnold. Drag moved into the ring with him. "Now there is nowhere for you to go."  
  
Arnold rushed at the lizard once more, and once again it failed. Arnold had to find a way to slow him down. He glanced at Helga who was watching with hopeful eyes. He was becoming very angry with himself. He did not want Helga to die because of him, again. Arnold, in an act of desperation, closed his eyes and let the power of the sword take over. It called to him 'believe in me. Hope will guide you.'  
  
"Stop this nonsense." Drago said. "I see you are praying for your life."  
  
Arnold looked up. "I'm not praying for my life." He said in a dark tone that made Helga shiver with fear. "You will die now." It was over in a flash, Helga had seen it and yet it eluded her, how fast was Arnold? Then the most important question came into her mind, how would Arnold maintain control of this power? He had already given in to it.  
  
The fire died down and Arnold caught Helga before she hit the ground. "Let us get out of here." He said in his dark tone.  
  
"Arnold?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course. I have to believe in the power. Worry not, it shall not take over." He said and with that they both headed for the last room.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"They have been here." The NC (new character) said as she and the servant entered to room of the first battle. "We will be there in a few more moments."  
  
"That is good."  
  
"I will never allow Sunil unleash his plan. He will suffer for murdering my family."

* * *

I guess there is one angry NC. I wonder who she is. What is going on with Gerald and the others? Will Helga and Arnold have enough power to Kill Sunil? Or will they need a little help. So sad, the end is coming in about two more chapters. 


	23. Control?

**Chapter 24.**

* * *

The last door was coming up, Arnold was at the ready and nothing would stop him. Helga was still worried for his safety. "Are you sure you can handle your new power?" she asked for about the millionth time.  
  
"As long as you are here to help me, I'll be fine." He said and pushed open the last door. They now stood in a dark cold room. The walls were painted black, the smell of death and lost dreams filled the air,  
  
"Lady Sapphire." Came a demonic voice. "I thought I had killed you," he said smoothly. "Oh well, now I can kill you myself." He shot a dark orb at Arnold and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Helga asked.  
  
"Oh he is only sleeping, if you win you can have him back, but if you die then I will kill him and all of your friends."  
  
"My friends?" Helga repeated.  
  
" Shall we begin, my dear?" he asked as he charged at her. He hit her straight on and she fell back in pain. She looked down at her side and felt a soft, liquid dripping from her injury. "You are making this too easy." He said and ran at her once more. Sunil pinned Helga to the ground. "I shall enjoy killing you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
'Oh, great! I guess I let everyone down. But I did not even try.' Helga thought. 'I just wasn't ready for this, I wasn't strong enough.' Helga closed her eyes, as Sunil pulled out a long sword, ready to strike.  
  
"Stop!" came a new voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Sunil asked.  
  
"I am princess Sapphire, Ruler of Eurasia." The NC gave a bow. "No you will release my sister. Ruby?" she looked at you.  
  
"What the hell?" Sunil said, "How can this be?"  
  
"Oh well, many years ago, when I locked you away-"  
  
**Flashback  
**  
_"M' lady," a handsome half elf, with dark brown hair, and eyes with every color of the rainbow in them, said, "Please wake up."  
  
"Jeffery? Is that you, my love?" Sapphire said  
  
"Yes, I have unfortunate tidings to bring," tears formed in his eyes. "For your safety, you must be sent away. To another dimension.  
  
"No there has to be another way." Sapphire said  
  
"Your sister will be sent as a decoy. " Jeffery started, "ruby will be sent to the new worlds, there she will be safe and Sunil will think she is you."  
  
"I will miss my twin sister dearly." She said. " Okay let it be done-"  
_  
**End Flashback**  
  
"So I see." your plan has worked." Sunil admitted, "but I am afraid that your dear sister's life is mine. Sunil rammed his sword down and waited for a cry of pain but there was only the sound of metal on metal. "You."  
  
"Me." Arnold said. "You will never harm her."  
  
"Arnold." Helga whispered as he helped her up. "You are through." Sapphire said. "Ruby. We must work together to stop him. "Light against darkness."  
  
"Simultaneously Sapphire and Ruby began to chant. A blinding light filled the room. When the smoke cleared Arnold picked up a black orb. "Sunil?"  
  
"That is him." he is locked up, for good now. With our powers united we are able to over power him.  
  
"Oh." Helga said and crashed to the ground.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Helga wake up." Sapphire was shaking her.  
  
"So you are my twin sister." Helga smiled. " I have found my real family."  
  
"Yep, and when you are felling better I can show you around the land, that you and I will rule together, and I will be with my Jeffery."  
  
"Oh, that means I don't have to marry Jeffery." Helga said happily. "Wait is you asking me to stay here?"  
  
"Yes, I was hoping you would."  
  
"Where is Arnold?" Helga asked when she saw his sword leaning against the wall.  
  
"He went home, as did your friends. Arnold watched over you as long as he could. The portal to your old home had to be closed, so they were in a hurry."  
  
"What?"

* * *

Why did he leave Helga? Will she stay or go? How is Arnold taking this?  
  
Star. 


	24. I have you now and forever

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Helga was up a ready to start the new day. Sapphire had shown her around. It felt good to be home, but was it her real home. It had been a month since Arnold and her friends had gone. Helga lapsed into deep depression once in a while. Sapphire was beginning to sense that something was wrong with her sister.  
  
"Sister?" Sapphire asked. "Is everything with you okay?" she asked, putting on her wedding dress. "It is my wedding day, and I do not wish your unhappiness, we can postpone it."  
  
"No, that's okay. I'm fine." She lied.  
  
"You miss your friends don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I also love having a home to live in, I love it here, but I would rather live with my friends," she said  
  
"So you love him that much huh?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You talk in your sleep." Sapphire fell silent, as if she was thinking of something. "Ruby, I have a deal for you?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If you stay for my wedding, I will open a door for you to return-"  
  
"Home?" she finished, "alright." Helga said.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A knock came at Arnolds bedroom door. "Arnold, man, you need to come out of there." Gerald said  
  
"We are all here to see you." Phoebe added, and the whole gang was sitting right outside.  
  
"I recon, he will never come out of there." Stinky said.  
  
"Maybe he is a vampire." Sid said.  
  
"No don't start that again, Sid." Stinky said.  
  
"Would you all just leave me alone?" Arnold said darkly.  
  
"How rude." Ronda said and left the hall along with the others, all but Phoebe and Gerald.  
  
"Arnold."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
After the beautiful wedding, that united the kingdoms. Sapphire and ruby were standing in a forest, the same forest that Helga had entered a month ago. "Here you go." Sapphire handed Ruby a stone that was red.  
  
"What is it?" Ruby asked  
  
"This is so we can communicate with each other, I have the other half." She pulled it out and it was blue. "Maybe our children will meet one day."  
  
"I so hope they do. I will miss you sister," Ruby hugged Sapphire. And jumped threw the portal.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
It was near midnight and Arnold was lying down in his bed, watching the clouds from visions of his dearest Helga. "Why did she have to stay?" he knew he was being selfish. "I need her here with me." He said, "it's been a whole month, and she will not come back." He said, "I can't breath, I'm alone, no one can help me, they don't know what this is."  
  
"Arnold!" his grandmother called, "come here and meet the new boarder.  
  
"Not now, grandma." He said. And he fell asleep in the darkness of his room.  
  
An hour later the door to his room opened. A dark shadow stepped in and sat at the edge of his bed. The dark person watched as he breathed in and out. She reached over and traced the lines on his face. She gulped as his hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
"My hero." She said  
  
"Helga?" he shot up.  
  
"Yes." She barely got the word out, when she felt his soft lips press hers. "Maybe I should stay away more often  
  
"How did."  
  
"I was trying to tell you." She told him all of it, how she found out that her real home was were the people she cared for lived. Arnold grabbed her again and laid her lightly on his bed. "You can sleep here if you like." He said  
  
"Arnold, is that an invitation?" she asked  
  
He blushed and kissed her lips and nibbled at her bottom lip, until she felt his warm tongue, explore her mouth. Helga never thought she would be with Arnold. All she could think of was that she had him to herself for that night and forever--And the rest is history.

* * *

Hahaha, I'm done, but I want to write more. Maybe I will.  
  
Das Ende (the end)  
  
Star 


End file.
